Eureka!
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: He's seen this man before, he knows he has, but something tells him not in files that need his approval.  "A coffee, black, if you wouldn't mind, Sport."  Alfred hears the man says with a raspy curl.  Rated K .  No real pairs.  One-shot.


_Oh, everyone is going to kill me. I'm sorry I haven't really been updating...especailly my National Treasure Hetalia crossover, but I have really bad writer's block, and though I have a whole chapter ready to go, I want to have another one as well before I post that... I'm so sorry._

_Any way...I blame my Hetalia head, because this and Warehouse 13 are causing me to go Hetalia crazy. I keep expecting Alfred to walk in and be all like "Hey!" So I'm going to make it happen, because I can._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Alfred had always liked the little town of Eureka. It was always had that homey feel, which tangled nicely with the we're-twenty-years-ahead-of-the-world-so-BAM feel. Sure Arthur might say he has not really working brain cells, he does, it's just a United State's Government secret. He didn't need to have a reason to come, because it seemed like there was always something going on in that town, he could say he was just some politicians kid who needed to see what his brains could do.

He remembered when it was a simple army base. It never seemed to have the right feel. Smart guys and people with guns, oh that would have made everyone genius want to move there. Sure there had been a large debate when Dr. Trevor Grant vanished, but Alfred had put his foot down. Eureka needed to be a town, a military base would, sure as hell, have gotten noticed by Ivan, technology or not.

So Eureka became the wonderful little town it was today all because Alfred F. Jones, or the United States of America as he was known to some, had seen the need for it too be. Alfred has never once regretted the fact.

He smiles as he gets out of his rental car, well really it was his, but he told people it was a rental, it was much too flashy for someone like him to own. He parked in a spot by Café Diem, a café he has rather come to love, it was home to one of the best burgers he had ever had. Some people glance at him as he makes his way towards the doors.

The smile never once fades, even as he slides down into the counter seat at the bar. The owner, a rather plush and curly haired man, notices and smiles. Though he may not see Alfred much, and knows he's out of town (Alfred told him he was college student who got lost one day). It's like meeting an old friend, or Alfred it hopes it looks like.

"Seriously, when are you going to show that you've aged," Vincent says with a pout peeking though a smile.

Alfred laughs as Vincent pours him a cup of straight black coffee. "I just age gracefully slow," Alfred chuckles taking the cup and raising it a bit in thanks. "You're not half bad you're self, just…ah…plusher."

Vincent laughs again, a wide smile on his lips. "It's been a while, you know."

"Five years," Alfred says, but really nothing to him, but to Vincent it is. "Town still looks the same." Alfred says before he takes a drink.

"You haven't met the new sheriff…well he's not new any more."

Alfred nods, trying to look surprised, but he knew about this new Sheriff. Jack Carter if he remembered correctly, a U.S. Marshall. "Really, a new sheriff?" Alfred says before shrugging, "I guess that's what happened when business keeps me away."

Vincent laughs a bit before noticing a new customer, and ushering a quick good bye as he goes to tend their order. Alfred smiles still, before glancing around the restaurant, finding sadly he probably knows who half the people are and they don't have a clue. However, that's government for you, whither you're a nation or not.

His blue eyes catch a man walking through the door and he freezes. Alfred blinks, mainly because the guy seems so out of place. He doesn't seem to notice Alfred practically gawking at him as he swaggers over to come to a seat just one away from Alfred. Alfred looks down at his cup.

He's seen this man before, he knows he has, but something tells him not in files that need his approval. "A coffee, black, if you wouldn't mind, Sport." Alfred hears the man says with a raspy curl. All Alfred can like about is the fact that the guy talks like he's from some other time. He sneaks a peek when Vincent nods and runs off to refill the coffee. Vincent comes back almost too soon with a cup.

"There you go Dr. Grant," Vincent said with the smile he gives everyone. "You want another one, Alfred."

Alfred blinks, and the man, this Dr. Grant, looks at him as well. "Nah, I'm fine." Alfred says shooing the other off with his hand and a smile. He turns to the man smiling still and Vincent ever watchful. "Do I know you from some where?"

This Grant person is pale, like he finally sees Alfred, because Alfred finally gets a good look at him. There is no doubting the fact that he's looking right at the face of Trevor Grant, looking just like he had sixty-three years ago. Not a brown hair out of place or a wrinkle even on his skin.

However, Trevor was always smooth, both with men and women; though Alfred knows he didn't plan for the men. "No, no, I don't think we've meet before, Sport." He smiles, but Alfred knows he's freaked out because they had met face to face before. "However, you do look like someone I've meet before."

"We must just have that kinda face, Sport." Alfred laughs before getting up. He turns to leave; he waves a small good bye and exits the building. He needs to see a certain Douglas Fargo about this.

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Jack says with a cocky smile and confused look on his face, when he finds Trevor, well _Charles_ now, sitting at one of the tables. He laughs a bit as he pulls out a chair and slowly slides into it.

"What would you do if you shall someone who should be old and isn't?" Charles says straightening a bit in his seat like he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Well seeing you every day is like that, I think I'm the wrong person to ask." Jack says easily, as Charles drags a hand through his hair. "Why, did something like that happen to you?" Jack's smile dies a little.

Charles is quiet for a bit, which isn't usually a good sign when someone asks a question. "Well I think I did."

"Well thinking in this town can be someone dangerous," Jack said with a smug look to his face. "Surely they would have noticed you if they really knew you."

"I think they did, Sport." Charles said with a bit of thought, Jack straighten up a bit more in his, seeing the serious situation it seemed.

"They didn't say anything?" Jack asked quickly, glancing around.

"No, no, I think I made them believe I was just some other face." Charles said, "Look Sherriff, if he really is the person I think he is, we could have a problem." Jack looks at him with question, "He was an army man, don't know what rank, but he was rather close to President."

"Are you ever going to cause something that isn't a problem?" Jack complained with a sigh.

* * *

"Dr. Grant? You mean Charles?" Fargo questioned looking up at Alfred like he might just pee himself. He swallows loudly, and Alfred raises an eyebrow. "He's just the new Scientific Historian here at Eureka." Fargo's voice wavers, Alfred knows something is up.

"Really, that's interesting. I thought I would have to sign for something like that." Alfred says with a shrug before he pushes Texas up his nose more.

"Sign?"

"Yeah, you know sign; give my okay on the project or position. Then again it is a rather small and useless position to such a grand place like GD, I won't really need to sign though." Alfred says suddenly reaching for a bobble head of Fargo desk and fiddling with it a bit. "Still, there was no background check, or a drug test, hell not even any legal form of who he is. It's fine though, I guess I can over look it, he seemed nice."

Fargo looks at him from behind his glasses smiling like, "oh, sorry about that." Alfred places the bobble head on the desk again, patting a bit. For a split second he thinks he should get some made and send one to Arthur. Fargo coughs a bit, causing Alfred to peak.

"Is that all you wanted to see me about?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Alfred said with a wide smile, before he placed his hands in his bombers jacket. "Sorry if I took up any time," Alfred says because it just sounds nice. He heads towards the door of the office before remembering something. "You know, he looks like Trevor, not a Charles. Any way, tootles."

Alfred could have laughed at how fast Fargo paled.

* * *

The office was littered with books and very well dated it's self in the little town. Sure there was a computer amongst all the history and random piano, which was covered in history as well. Oh, Roderich would have had a fit and Arthur probably would have died. Still wasn't messiness the sigh of a genius. No, oh well, in this town that was everyone.

Alfred whistles as he looked around the room, finding it felt like when the town was just…well, becoming a _town_. The woman who had stopped him on his search for such an office glanced at him weird. Yes, Lupo was what she said she was. Josephina Lupo is Alfred remembered correctly, head of GD security, a nice tough woman, Alfred has always liked her.

She had stopped him not knowing who he was, which was understandable, not many people here say the person who agreed to let them have the job. Of course he flashed his government seal and she back off because he was straight from the president. However she raised an eyebrow when he asked to know where Dr. Grant's office was. Lupo made it her priority to make sure he got there.

Alfred walked in, pick up some random book and flipping through it, not reading, because he never really was a book person. Lupo cleared her throat and Alfred looked at her, and she asked if she could leave. He laughed and told she really only had to tell him where the office was. It didn't take her long to leave.

Once she was gone Alfred found exactly everything that told him where Trevor Grant had gone in his disappearance. There was an ash tray full of cigarette butts, though they seemed old, like he was trying to quit. He strolled over to the piano, gently tapping at some of the keys but Roderich would have shoved him away and told him to go else where.

"That's a rather old jacket, Sport." The raspy, old time voice said causing Alfred to turn and see Trevor in walking in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "Was it your grandfather's form the Second World War?"

Alfred smiled at him, before looking away. "Nah," he says easily looking at Trevor again, "it's mine, right time era though."

Trevor looks at him strangely, before smiling a bit, "Maybe we have meet before, Sport. Mind telling me how you haven't aged." Trevor was always smart, he seemed to know Alfred wasn't just some other load of muscle that flew a plane and won women over.

"Government secret," Alfred says with a smile. "So this is where you disappeared to Trevor?" Alfred glanced around the room, hearing Trevor snort a bit with laughter.

"I had an opportunity and I wasn't going to pass it up." Trevor said in defense, and Alfred nodded, because if anyone said hey were from the future, Alfred would sure as hell try to go. He would forget the law and do it too.

"Well how?" Alfred asks with a shine in his eyes.

"Einstein's Bridge," Trevor says with a smile that tells Alfred he was happy to find it wasn't just a bunch of theories, it really scientifically happened. Alfred smiles back at him smoothly. "Personally I'm a bit shocked you here and haven't aged at all, Sport."

"That Sport thing really ages you, dude." Alfred says laughing, "I can say though, I'm far older than I look. A side from that, I was wondering if you could tell me who the five other people were that you followed." Trevor looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No one's gonna know except me."

"You want a drink, Sport?" Trevor asks with an ever winning smile, Alfred can't help but nod.

* * *

_Uh...why do all my one-shot endings fail! So anyway, the AU Eureka is in now has made this completely possible because I could see Alfred being a simple army man who helps get Eureka off the ground, you know. That and the fact that they had someone from the past as well makes it fun too. I don't know, it's been an idea since like episode one._

_Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I know America is at some parts, and I'm sure the Eureka characters are because I don't usually write Eureka fan fics._

_Please RxR and forgive me.  
_


End file.
